Naruto: The Ancient One
by LordOtaku666
Summary: AU, What would happen if Braska's curiosity to get rid of Sin, forever from it's rebirth cycle led up to him awakening something that even the Fayth revere? And what if the thing he awakened was going to forever change the world as he knew it? Follow one, Uzumaki Naruto, stranded in a world completely unlike his own with his blonde beautiful Al Bhed companion at his side.
1. Preview

**First story, let's see where it goes. It's a preview of what I might do so please give me your opinions and raw criticism, but flames and mindless bashing will be ignored.**

**I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X...wish I did though.**

_''There are two types of power in this world, one inherited through the genes of your forefather's while the other is earned through hardwork and perseverance. But one thing is in common for both, true power...always carries it's own curse." ~?_

* * *

**Naruto: The Ancient One**

**Preview**

_''You ask of me...is there anyway of truly ending Sin forever, summoner?'' _a child-like voice resonated within the mind of a man. Said man was treking through dense forestry while following alongside him was two other men, both armed and ready for the slightest movement or hostile intent.

The man leading them was named Braska or as the majority of Spira call him, Lord Braska or Summoner Braska. He had long dark hair and blue eyes which were narrowed in confusion, anxiety and deeper within a ray of hope. He was dressed in a elaborate robe of red and two other shades of purplish red. The robe was made of broad overlapping pedals or leaves that fall in points, and has long wide sleeves that fall down enough to cover his hands. The upper chest part was tan, and has a tail folded around the collar, held closed by dark strings. Over the robe was a wide gray sash covered with a design of connecting circles and lines in black and white.

Normally, Braska was a kind and cheerful man, as well as being a very curious and inquisitive man, but as he forced his way in this mysterious forest his mind went back to the conversation he had with the fayth of his latest Aeon, Bahamut.

_''I...shall answer your inquiry with a story. Long ago, before Spira was founded, before Sin, before Zanarkand, and before Aeons was a time, a place of constant warfare. In a land bathed in the blood of its children. A continent that festered in it's hate that's spanned ancient history. Sadly, this land no longer exists, destroyed by its own machinations and sins coming back to strike at them. In this land were a race of humans much like ourselves that wielded power similar to magic, but very unlike it as well. They could manipulate the very elements at their whim, create tsunami's, storms, fiery inferno's in seconds. Do superhuman feats such as crushing mountains with their fists, traveling at speeds that exceed the human body and rarer even able to fly.''_

Understandably, Braska had been awed at this information, he had been curious of their a way to truly end the rebirth cycle of Sin so no other summoner had to suffer the pilgrimage. The thought of his little Yuna, ever following in his footsteps and becoming a summoner to fight this tyrant pained him far more then he would ever admit. It's why he asked, curious and a bit hopeful of their ever being a way to ridding of Sin, the monstrous entity that's wreaked havoc upon all of Spira for so long.

But not even he expected to have learned what he did from the fayth's story, which led up to why he was out in the middle of nowhere.

_''But you ask of me of there being a way to truly end Sin's existence and my story coincides with that method. Because amongst these type of people...was another person. An entity all on his own that was capable of such power one even wondered if he was even mortal to begin with. Among the many, Fiends, humans, demons, angels, aeons, summons but...this one man, long ago one in that blood drenched land transcended his mortal chains to overcome pure evil. He fought for his home, his friends and loved ones to rid the world of an even greater evil that made Sin pale in comparison. And we, the Fayth, honor his existence even now. He...is your method, Braska. Yet we do not speak his name, not in fear, but in respect for all he has done and doing even now as we speak.''_

Did such an entity exist? A man of such power that even the representative of the fayth spoke of him in such reverence? Somewhere deep within him, Braska doubted it, but the smallest sliver of hope that threatened to go out within him was reignited by the fayth's story of this man. The smallest possibility of this entity existing was enough for Braska to put a temporary detour on his pilgrimage just to find out for himself.

_''This man fought tooth and nail to protect what he cherished, sacrificing himself for the greater good of his home. Very much like you Summoner's do. However he did not die persay, but used all of his godlike power to destroy the ultimate evil of this world and in exchange his physical body was sealed and soul was trapped in a endless dream-like state. But even in his sealed state his influence still affects the world even after so many eons have passed. Have you ever noticed how even after Sin's destruction or chaos left in the wake of human war's. Life continues to flourish? Nature grows back and life is reborn anew? That is because of him, his sheer essence keeps Spira alive to this day.''_

That revelation nearly made Braska break, to think that even now the true reason Spira even existed, throughout all the chaos brought upon it was because a single entity's essence was channeling life throughout the continent. It shook him, terrified him even... and yet.

He was immensely thankful because even now, even as humans continued to fight one another and chaos was being brought upon the world. This entity still cared for the world, enough so to keep it living.

_''Where he was sealed... I cannot say to be certain, but the general location of his tomb is far... very far away. On the very eastern edge of Spira, located in the center of the Forest of Death, if you choose to go after him. You will pass the Den of Demons, the Dragons Peak, the Elemental Plain...before finally reaching the Land known as the Desolate Vale where deep within is the Forest of Death. There you will find him...and with it your method to ending Sin for good.''_

And that's how Braska ended up in this forest, it had been a long journey that had been for sure. It had been a difficult decision on his part whether to chase this legend or continue his pilgrimage, but ultimately he chose to go. Of course this would have left Sin to continue wreaking havoc upon Spira for a bit longer, but it was better this way so he would have the time to find out the true method to ending Sin forevermore. No rebirth, no more death, no more temporary Calm. A true eternal Calm of Sin.

At least that was the thought that drove him to go this far, to travel to the farthest eastern edges of Spira, untraveled and unexplored by everyone. Bypassing the Omega Ruins and coming upon a chain of islands each holding their own unique climate and inhabitants. The Den of Demons, the Dragon Peak, the Elemental Plain and finally reaching the Desolate Vale.

Braska could NOT count the number of times he and his companions came so close to death by coming here, the monsters and fiends they'd come across was far more brutal, terrifying, and savage then anything they'd seen in Spira. That wasn't even counting the fact of what they found when entering the Forest of Death, it was truly taking its namesake to a whole new level. Coming across Tigers about the size of a house, snakes big enough to wrap around a ship 5 times and even more dangerous predators.

But this had to be worth it...it HAD to. This was the mantra Braska spoke within his mind he as continued on, determined with his goal.

And as if his thoughts were answered Braska tore through the last bit of bushes and overgrown grass and immediately he and his Guardians were blinded by a intense ray of sunlight. But soon it faded revealing to Braska a sight that nearly made him fall to his knee's in joy.

There it was...the Temple, the Tomb that held within the key to ending Sin forever.

_''But remember this, Braska. This is your wish, to end Sin forever, and to do that you must find this man, but remember. You will be awakening him from his sleep, from his imprisonment that's been put upon him for longer then Spira's history predates. There will be no telling what shall happen when he awakes, nothing can predict if it will be good or bad, just know...something shall happen when he awakes. Your desire if selfish to bypass the Summoner's Pilgrimage just to awaken this being will cause major changes in the future. Can you honestly take in what shall happen in stride, be it good or bad? Even if it costs thousands of deaths? Changes the very world as you know it? Will you still try knowing this?''_ the Fayth questioned him, questioning his resolve to do what he felt was right.

And this was his answer as he and his Guardians traveled through the Temple, careful and mindful of any traps. However, as they did Braska was enraptured in all the alien-like sigils, symbols, and marking carved into the walls. It was completely foreign to him and yet as his fingers went over just one of the symbols he could feel a strange form of power tingle at his fingertips. His eyes soaked in everything as he walked deeper into then darkness of the foreign Temple.

_Shhh!_

His eyes widened when he took another step and suddenly light was brought him and his two guardians as torches alongside the walls were alite with blue fire. Igniting the darkened hall with a eerily blue light, he paused at this, but soon he felt something begin to push him forward, something within him urged his body to keep going. Making him feel as if he was coming closer to what he seeked.

And Braska was a man that followed his gut feelings...

Continuing on, soon the group of three exited the hallway only to come upon another set of stairs that went down which ended at a platform with an even larger symbol carved into it. Once they stepped in torches burst to life with blue fire, lighting up the chamber revealing to them what was within.

''What... the hell is that?'' one of his Guardian's, Jetch, muttered in shock as he beheld the sight before them Summarizing their thoughts in a rather crude, but efficient manner. His other Guardian, Auron would have usually admonished Jetch's crude tongue, but he couldn't blame him this time as they saw something that was just...that shocking.

Down the steps was a circular stone platform, it was just a giant circular platform, split in half one was jet black while the other was a stark contrast of a lighter design. It was similar a Eclipse in progress than anything else, but even more strangely was what in the middle.

It was... a horrifying sight, it was a of a man to be sure, but his body was so thin you could see every bone in his body, his hair was long and had turned gray over time having lost it's lie as the years had passed. His body was floated just above the platform by a few inches with his arms and legs pulled in each direction by black and thick spiked chains. His head drooped down allowing his long gray hair to fall over his face, but still the very sight of this made them nearly break.

That's when they heard it...

_Suuuu..._

''By Yevon, is... is that man sleeping?'' Auron muttered in shock as jetch's eyes widened even more in shock. Indeed, looking more closely they could see his chest moving up and down showing that he was actually breathing.

_'This is it! This is him!'_ Braska thought with a slight glow in his eyes, it was true! The legend was actually true! For a moment his more contemplative senses left him as he continued on with fervor with his Guardian's hot on his heels as he walked toward the platform. Never questioning exactly why this Ancient of a man was chained up like this, sealed he may be, but chained up in this way spoke of something.

And once Braska's feet touched upon the platform... his, Auron and Jetch's vision was flooded with a dark blue light. It happened instantly, the temple began to rumble before something came up from around the circular platform which was a giant pillar of azure shaded energy erupted out of the temple. Shooting out from its top, piercing the clouds and the very heavens themselves. They didn't for a single second doubt all of Spira wouldn't have seen this phenomina.

And then...it came back, and the amount of power brought back brought all three of them to their knee's from the sheer pressure that hit them. They had no warning, no sign...just the weight of a titan coming down upon them.

''W-what is this?!'' Jetch spat

Braska felt that same way before his eyes looked down to see the symbol of a platform was glowing a multitude of colors ranging from red, blue, green, yellow, purple, violet, orange and even black and white.

But then the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up and he dared... dared to look up and what he saw was the chained man, the Legendary entity the Fayth spoke of in such respect.

Was _moving!_

His body was twitching pushing against the chains that kept him tied down, but as the energy was channeled through those chains and into his body they could see it beginning to change him. But before they could fully see what would come to pass, they were blinded when the mysterious man raised his head revealed his eyes to Braska and Braska alone.

A pair of glowing azure orbs pierced through Braska's blue ones before the chaind man let out a growl before snapped his head back and let loose an earth shattering roar.

**''Raaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!''**

_'What... have I unleashed?'_ was Braska's thoughts as he and his companions were swallowed by the erupt of blue light that begun to engulf the lands.

In that single moment Braska, Auron and Jetch disappeared in that bright pillar of light as the lands they traveled was swallowed up by the light.

None ever knowing of what had happened or come to pass in the wake of this man's emergence.

**Ten Year's Later-Bikaniel Island**

''AAAAHHHHHH SHHHIIIIIITTTTT!''

That was the very first thing one, Rikku, age 15 heard as she traveled along the deserts of her home. Having left the sancutary of her people, the Al Bhed, in search of valuable artifacts or spheres so she'd have enough gil to travel with her father on his next excavating trip.

Or that is until she suddenly heard a rather loud scream of urgency and she pulled her goggles down and looked up to see up in the sky a black dot. She squinted her green eyes, the swirled pattern in her pupils soon widened as she heard the screams coming from...the _dot_.

''Wait...wait wait wait wait WAIIIITTTT!'' she had no time to react as the dot came down with the force of a falling meteorite which crashed into her location with the last thing she saw was black cloaked man.

Smoke and debris shot up as the dot crashed into Rikku's general location.

''Oh maaannn~ What hit me?'' Rikku mumbled, her vision spinning and a loud ringing in her ears further enticing her to stay where she was. On this soft pillow beneath her that was for some reason moving up and down...

Wait... what?

_A pillow was not supposed to move..._

''Uhm, are you alright, ttebayo?''

Rikku held back her squeak of suprirse before slowly her vision came back to her and she looked up to see the face of her 'pillow'. Which was in fact the young and rather handsome face of a teen around her age. Long spiky golden hair that made her's pale in comparison fell around his head in a mess of spikes. His tanned skin contrasted well with his deep azure blue eyes and whisker-like markings marring his cheeks.

_'...Cute'_ was Rikku's thought before she finally realized the position she was in with the handsome if strangely dressed man who was garbed in only a black tattered hooded cloak.

She was ontop of him, laying on him to be more precise with her head on his chest and her hands on around his neck. Her legs were tangled up in his.

Oh...oh..._oh_

Rikku's face began to turn so amyn shades of red that the blonde beneath her began to worry if she was okay. ''I'msosorry!'' before she quickly apologized making him grin, happy that she was okay at least, yet before she even had time to pull away she heard something that just made this situation all the worse.

''Rikku! Are you okay?!'' she and the blonde below her heard and her eyes if possible grew to the size of dinner plates.

_'Oh shit, it's dad! If he see's this he'll misunderstand and and and!'_

And misunderstand he did, her father came with a group of Al Bhed armed to the teeth. He was a bald muscular man with a tense expression on his face. Which went void when he saw his daughter in her position with a mysterious blonde man he'd never seen before until now. Having his daughter ontop of him, in the middle of nowhere.

''WHAT...THE...HELL...IS...THIIIIISSS?! EEEEHHH?!''

His enraged scream could have been heard all over Bikaniel.

And thus, Rikku's adventure with this strange man began.

* * *

**End**

**That's the Preview, tell me if it was good or bad, all types of criticism is welcome.'**

**Bye bye.**


	2. The Mysterious Adventurer Part 1

**I must have done something right in the preview for this story to get that many fav's and alerts, hm.**

**Anyway decided to give it a go, the timeline is 10 year's after the events of Braska vs Sin. With that cleared.**

**Let's get on with it!**

* * *

_''There is a famous saying, 'The Calm before the storm', it is called. I didn't exactly know what it meant until after I met that blonde haired guy. But after he literally crashed into my life, my whole world was flipped upside down...and I gotta say. IT IS AWESOME!" ~ Rikku_

**Naruto: The Ancient One**

**Prologue: The Mysterious Adventurer Part 1**

''Cu fryd tu dreg, Lit? _(So what do you think, Cid?)_'' a man spoke in a foreign language, dressed in something akin to a soldier's uniform with a utility belt around his waist and a marksman rifle strapped across his back. He turned his goggled vision cutting across a number of his fellow brothers and sisters gathered around their prisoner, to another man who was for all in tents and purposes the leader if the feeling he gave off was any indication.

Cid, was a tall muscular man with a bald head which had the word "Love" tattooed in Spiran. He had black eyebrows and he had some black facial hair. His attire consisted of a yellow and brown dive-suit outfit with green belts and a collar, with blue elbow-length gloves and blue shoes. Finally he had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck.

His Al Bhed green swirl-patterned eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the prisoner tied down in a chair before him. He took in the full appearance of the person who had dared. Dared he say! To try and sully his sweet daughter's innocence, or at least that was how it looked from his point of view. The thought of the whole thing being a big misunderstanding went out the window as he erupted in a righteous ball of fatherly fury upon this bastard.

No matter how much his flushed and embarrassed daughter, Rikku denied such accusations, what he saw was enough for him.

But it was more than that now, from what his scouts had reported the blonde literally dropped right out of the sky and slammed directly into Rikku's location. No sign, no warning, he literally just fell right into Rikku's proverbial lap. Yet, Cid was not the leader of the Al Bhed for nothing and he had taken the blond without question, refuting Rikku's questions as to what he was doing.

He had to be sure this bastard wasn't a spy sent by those higher-then thou bastard Maester's in Bevelle or any other of those religious nut jobs. He couldn't risk any news of the "Home", the sanctuary built for the Al Bhed tribe in Spira, a place his people could come back to and be welcomed with open arms. Being leaked back to their enemies, he'd kept it a secret for year's and he would damn well keep it that way!

He took an appraising eye of his prisoner and his first impression of the guy wasn't much. He was rather tall, standing a good head taller then himself he wagered. His attire consisted of simply a full body black tattered hooded cloak, a pair of black leather gloves with a protective metal plate on the top part of the glove. Beneath that he seemed to be wearing beige pants with black boots along with a few straps tied around his left leg. He had a healthy tanned complexion though and looking up at his face he could clearly see he was not from around anywhere in Spira that Cid knew of at least.

That was because of three unique trait's that stood out the most to him, first was his overly long spiky golden hair that was literally a mess of spikes that fell around his hand and passed his neck. How far that went he wasn't sure, but the bangs shadowed much of his eyes along with two longer bangs framing the sides of his face. The shade of his hair was akin to that of the sun itself really, truly unique. The second trait was those marking marred on the guy's face, he'd admit to having freaked out when he heard a few of Al Bhed women whisper at the sight of them, speaking as if they resembled that of a fox's whiskers.

But the greatest and one that troubled Cid the most was the guy's eyes.

His _eyes_, such a deep shade of azure that Cid was sure no one else could compare, it was literally like the man was born with liquid sapphire's for eyes. And yet for the strangest reason when he looked at those eyes, which were currently looking from him to another Al Bhed and to another and another. Cid, felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he saw them.

It was like he was staring into the eyes of something...different, something unlike a human, _not of this world_...but that had to be his imagination or something.

Yeah that had to be it.

Shaking his head he increased his glare on the blonde who in turn felt it and turned his attention back to him with a confused expression. He hadn't struggled or even attempted to fight back when he was taken away. So either he wasn't worried about his predicament in the slightest because he had something planned or just didn't seem to care at all.

Instead of answering his fellow's question he peered closer at the blonde and decided to speak in his Al Bhed tongue. ''Fry ryja oui lusa rana, pmuhta? _(Why have you come here, blonde?)_'' he wasn't expecting the man to answer him since it was more of a question to himself then anything. But imagine his surprise when suddenly said blondie's face contorted into a scowl. And since Cid made the mistake of getting too close, the blonde reared back his head and suddenly slammed his forehead against Cid's with a resounding smack.

''Oe! So hysa ech'd pmuhta, oy pymt pycdynt! _(Oi! My name isn't blonde, ya bald bastard!)''_

All of the Al Bhed present took a step back at this when the blonde suddenly started spewing words in their tongue. None more so were surprised as a Cid who literally stumbled back and fell on his ass. By God! He felt as if he had been hit with the force of a sledgehammer!

''O-oui cbayg Al Bhed?! _(Y-you speak Al Bhed?!) _'' Cid spoke causing the blonde to roll his eyes, as if speaking their tongue was that much of a surprise. Then again from what he's seen in his years of being in this land, speaking Al Bhed wasn't exactly a good thing in the majority of Spira. It'd normally cause him to get dirty looks and the contempt of many, but all that paled inc omparison to what he'd suffered as a kid. So learning their language was simple really, just took a bit of studying.

Ugh...he hated studying...

''Hu cred, pymto. _(No shit, baldy.)''_ the blonde spoke with a bit of bite as he had a deadpan expression on his face at that moment. Staring at Cid as if he were that stupid to be surprised some outside the Al Bhed spoke their tongue.

''But I prefer speaking this way as it's more my native tongue, can you understand me?'' the blonde stated causing Cid to blink before narrowing his eyes. Ah, so the blonde could speak Spiran then? Good, for a moment he figured the blonde to be a lost son to the Al Bhed with how fluent be spoke their tongue.

Nodding Cid, reluctantly spoke in his rougher version of Spiran. ''Aye, I can and first off gotta say, you have a head of steel.'' he said rubbing his aching head with a groan whilst the blonde just grinned showing his pearly whites. This guy had NO idea how right he was.

''So I've been told, now I think it's time we had a proper introduction, don't you think?'' he said making Cid blink before deciding to ultimately agree. So far, the blonde hadn't done anything hostile towards them besides calling him baldy which he didn't mind all that much, and knocking him on his ass with a headbutt.

That alone earned him some points in Cid's book...

''Aye, the name's Cid, I'm the Leader of the Al Bhed Tribe, and you are?'' he questioned reaching out with his hand to shake the blondes.

The blonde rose an eyebrow at that, so this bald guy was the leader of the Al Bhed, surprise surprise.

''Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'd shake your hand, but currently I'm a little tied up you see?'' he said, wiggling his hands with a small grin. Upon seeing that Cid scratched the back of his head and nodded to the Al Bhed behind Naruto to untie him. The kid was still underwatch, but he'd yet to be a threat so Cid figured he'd cut him some slack.

_'But his name, I've never heard of a name like that before, it's definitely not Spiran nor is it Al Bhed, so what could it be?'_

''There ya go now-''

_Rgggghhh!_

Silence...

Every single Al Bhed in that chamber, including Cid went wide eyed as the sound so similar ot that of a Fiend's growl sounded off. echoing within said chamber. Their eyes turned, wide as dinner plates, upon where it came from which was in the blonde's location who didn't seem the least bit ashamed that his stomach was making itself known that it needed food.

''What the bloody hell...'' Cid muttered while Naruto just gave a small grin before scratching the back of his head in a sheepish chuckle.

''How about we talk over something to eat, I haven't eaten in...how long has it been?'' he turned, hand on his chin and eyes closed in squints, pondering on how long it had been since he last ate causing a mass sweatdrop from the Al Bhed. Some even had guilty began to draw out their weapons at the sheer sound of it, thinking it was a Fiend.

Only to be ashamed of themselves when it was just the growl of a stomach, no matter how unnatural it sounded.

''Bwaha! Sure thing! Us Al Bhed have all types of food you can think of.'' Cid let out a boisterous laugh, feeling completely sure now that the blonde wasn't a threat to his home. But he was STILL mad about how he had ended up in that position with his daughter and he'd find out how that happened somehow or someway.

''Cool! You got any ramen, I'm starved!'' he said with his blue eyes filled with so much hope for the food called ramen that it tittered him on the edge of losing his sanity if he didn't get to enjoy it.

Cid turned toward him after sending off the rest of his fellow brothers and sisters with a blank expression causing the blonde to quickly lose hope before a grin split across his face.

''But of course! Al Bhed is the only people in Spira that makes that delicacy! In fact, it's our number 1 dish! Having over 100 flavor's from beef, shrimp, miso, chicken, octopus, and even shark meat!'' he announced, proud of that fact. It was true, ramen was a rare recipe that was founded by his Al Bhed ancestors that was passed down for generations for it's succulent flavor and potential of adding into so many variety of flavors. In fact you couldn't find it anywhere else then in "Home", the Al Bhed sanctuary or rare Al Bhed travelers.

And like that Cid bashed in the dam that was held within Naruto, his body began to uncontrollably tremble before the blondes blue eyes began to water. Tears of joy began to leak from his eyes before he fell to his knee's and cried out to the heaven's in joy.

''FINNNNAAAALLLLLLYYYYY! RAMEN AT LAST, DATTEBAYO!''

And thus the blond haired adventurer weeped as he walked alongside a grinning Cid, happy to have another that shared the great respect for Ramen.

Ramen was all ya needed, anything else was shit in Cid's opinion and he was glad the blond shared that ideology.

_Another point in Cid's book._

_'Perhaps this kid ain't so bad...maybe introducing him to Rikku would be a good idea.'_ Cid thought with a small grin.

Too bad he would never know until later just who exactly he had walking alongside him in the "Home" of his people.

Or of how exactly he even ended up in Bikanel Island...

_That would be a unique story to tell..._

* * *

**End**

**And there we go, Cid and the Al Bhed's first impression of their mysterious visitor.**

**All criticism is very much appreciated, was it too short? Too fast? I would like to know.**

**The timeline is 10 year's after Braska in canon defeated Sin, but before Rikku and Cid's ship saved Tidus from the Ruins. But remember...**

**I'm not a guy that follows canon :)**

**Bye!**


	3. The Mysterious Adventurer Part 2

**Thanks for the support guys, now I'll try to make chapters a bit longer, or at least do what I am comfortable with, but not too much.**

**Let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Naruto: The Ancient One**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Adventurer Part 2**

Naruto had to admit, in his 10 year's of being in Spira he'd bore witness to incredible feats that humans of this day and age had created or were capable of doing. Having seen all the cities they had built over the year's, a feat that showed him that humans had increased their architecture in design and skill. Every city he visited was so packed and filled with life and uniqueness that diverted each city as being unique all on their own. And in this world, he'd seen all the pain and suffering the denizen's suffered by either the fiends that prowled the world or Sin that roamed Spira.

So it was an instinct of human nature to construct giant cities to protect themselves from a great threat, just as a house was to protect a family from the outside elements, a city was built massively in this world to give people a sense of protection against the tyrant known as , Sin.

But he'd come across a few villages that were not as massive nor advanced in architecture, but what they lacked in for that, they made up for with a simple homey feel to it. Simple villages and towns that made you feel right at home with a warm close-knit community to welcome you to their little village in Spira. In those villages he felt more at peace with himself and was content with the friends he'd made in the village's he had visited in his travels.

Because the bustling cities like Luca or Bevelle made him feel tense, being around so many people made him feel a tad twitchy.

And for good reason too, but that was besides the point.

Currently, Naruto walked alongside Cid as the two walked around the giant industrial city that was Cid's greatest accomplishment.

_Home_, the sanctuary of the Al Bhed tribe. The first view Naruto got of it when he walked outside of the chambers he was in was of a scorching ray of the sun bearing down on him as his feet stepped upon the sands of Bikanel island. What he saw however, was of a giant structure of mechanical design that topped everything he'd seen in Spira. Surrounding the city was a total of 9 curved tower-like buildings which at the top of each one had a steel pulley that worked alongside one another that pulled up Home from underneath the sands of Bikanel.

Yes, it's as you might imagine. Home, was solely a underground mechanical fortress designed to protect them from all of Bikanel's dangerous fiends and even from the watchful eye's of their enemies in Bevelle. Naruto then turned his attention at the center to which he saw a giant spire structure which became more and more like a upside-down cone shaped roof.

All around Naruto could see a good many number of stalls and vendors of Al Bhed merchants that traveled all over Spira had come back home to sell what they had gained or found in their travels. And just looking at the mechanical metropolis of a city was just a sight to behold all on its own. The city lacked the shine and polish other cities had like Luca or Bevelle, but in his honest opinion it had a uniqueness that made it all on it's own that neither city could match.

''You have a very incredible city here, Cid.'' Naruto admitted causing the man to chuckle with a small grin. He was still wary and cautious of the man who wasn't an Al Bhed walking in his city and taking in the sight of the mechanical marvel with his eyes. Yet, the blonde hadn't shown the slightest bit of hostile intent toward him or his fellow Al Bhed nor any of the prejudice or racial hate for his people like the majority of Spira did. He was just overly nice to him and his people and only attacked because he was insulted by him, and even that wasn't much because Cid felt he deserved it. Not realizing that the blonde may actually know of the Al Bhed tongue and could understand every word he said.

His mistake really...

''Much appreciated kiddo, built this place myself along with the helping hand of a few other Al Bhed tribesman. Thanks to our recent advancement in our machina machinery and our overall technological advancements we were able to build and fortify a true sanctuary for my people. It was a necessity for us since most if not all of Spira despises us for being technologists and our reliance on machina.'' Cid explained making Naruto frown but nod all the same.

The hate for the Al Bhed was a prevalent thing in this land, that much he'd come to quickly understand. He understood the basic's as to why they were hated and quite frankly it pissed him off. The Al Bhed were only trying to advance humanity through technology to make their life's easier and not so harsh. Yet they were ridiculed and hated for being treacherous sacrilegious deviants that went against the teaching's of the major religion in Spira, Yevon. Viewing them as heretics because of their use of Machina, which was a major taboo in the Teaching's of Yevon.

And yet...

_'They spite the Al Bhed for their use of machina when those of that blasted religion rely upon the very same thing for their own use and say that, in Yevon's eyes, there is both good machina and bad machina. Typical hypocrisy, every single one of those Yevonite bastards and the Maester's they serve!'_ beneath the fringes of his blond hair Naruto's azure orbs turned sharp his iris's morphing into slits before reverting back to normal as he grit his teeth in annoyance.

But quickly he quelled that sudden urge of fury as he heard Cid begin to address him, as to not worry his host to his state of being. ''By the way, we'll be meeting up with my daughter at the Ramen stalls. I figure you have much to tell me and I feel as if my daughter, Rikku deserves to know as to why you fell upon her in that desert. Completely at random and of the _position_ I found you two in.'' he said with with a small scowl causing Naruto to blink before giving another sheepish chuckle. Oh yeah! He completely forgot about that!

''Hehehe sure thing, but I don't think you'll believe my story anyways, it's pretty out there.'' he admitted causing Cid to give him a skeptic look before letting out a huff.

''Oh please, I've heard of strange things, your tale can't possibly be that strange.'' he said causing a strange smirk to appear on Naruto's face, but nodded nonetheless.

_'Let's see you say that after I tell you how I even arrived in Bikanel, old man.'_

**Home-Second Level-Trade Sector**

Rikku was nervous...

_Nay,_ nervous was far too small a word for the blonde haired, usually energetic Al Bhed 15 year old girl. She was literally pacing back and forth infront of the Ramen stall that her father wanted to meet her at. Her medium-length blond hair swayed back and forth as she bit on her bottom lip in anxiety.

There was a good reason for that too, when she was ever called to meet with her father it was always about something she did or messed up or overlooked. Which always ended up with her being berated by her overly traditional father. Don't be mistaken, she loved her father dearly, but he could be such a, in her wise words, a stuck up ass hole.

But now, she knew it had to be about something big, because when he invited her to eat out, and at this particular Ramen stand she knew she was in either big big _big_ trouble or she was about to have one of those weird talks with him. But she knew, this meeting had to be about _that guy_.

She stopped when she thought of him, that strange blonde haired guy that literally fell right from the sky and landed in her lap. Rikku admitted when she first saw the guy's face it was quickly cemented into the foremost depths of her mind. His unique traits, appearance and voice stayed with her even as he was roughly hauled away from her by Cid and other Al Bhed.

She hadn't even noticed that she began wrapping one of her long blond braids around her index finger as she thought about him. There was something about him on their first meeting, a strange _allure_ even that drew her in. It made her want to learn more about him, his name, where he came from, what did he like and what did he hate. Plus his strange yet adorable grin made her almost, keyword _almost_ was to speak of how cute he looked when he did that for the first time. He looked almost like a fox in that regard.

At this point Rikku didn't even notice the absent minded smile playing across her supple lips as she stopped her pacing.

_'Hm, he was pretty cute...hopefully dad didn't hurt him or anything.'_

Speaking of which where was her dad...

''Ah~ Seems you arrived before us!''

_And speak of the devil and he shall cometh_

Shaking her head Rikku spun around her eyes closed not seeing who exactly was with her father at the moment. A frown marred her features before she opened her eyes which solely landed on her father, making her again miss the extra person that was with her father. Leaning forward she began poking him in the chest.

''You told me to come here at 6:00 sharp and I've been here for 15 minutes since! What were you doing to be so late? And what of that guy, don't tell me you hurt him or so help me dad I'll!'' she continued putting more pressure with each poke causing Cid to wince. Especially when he saw the look on Rikku's face, by god she was just like her mother scary as hell when she wanted to be!

And also completely oblivious of her surroundings...

Because Rikku hadn't even noticed the third person who was watching the scene with a amused grin, his eyes practically glowing in bemusement of the interaction between father and daughter. But deciding to help his new pal Cid he walked up behind Rikku and coughed into his hand to get her attention.

''Ahem, excuse me, but Cid here was just showing me around your home so it would be my fault for us being late.'' he said in a firm yet not so stony tone. But it did the job as Rikku quickly stopped berating her father. Yet she was so caught up in her tirade that she spun around and was about to poke the one speaking.

''So it was y-!''she froze when her finger stopped as it poked into a familiar black cloak, into the left pectoral area to be exact. Rikku suddenly went dead silent before her eyes slowly went down scanning the newest addition that was with her father.

First she saw black boots then on up she saw beige pants with black straps tied around the strangers left leg. Above that was just a full body black tattered hooded cloak that fell all the way to his heels and covered his arms. More and more her eyes went up and the more they grew, wider and wider still as she came to realize who exactly she was poking. Then finally her green swirl-patterned eyes landed upon the amused face of, Uzumaki Naruto who was grinning back down at her with an amused expression.

_'Oh...oh...oh my'_

Rikku actually had to look up to see his face and she realized the blond was actually really _tall_. Taller then herself and Cid by a good head and half. It was almost intimidating yet seeing his body cast itself over her, his shadow engulfing hers made her feel...secure...protected even.

But then at that moment's face could have made a cherry turn green with envy with how red she red, her cheeks flushed scarlet before her whole faced resembled a deep shade of scarlet. Embarrassment was all she felt when being under that gaze that seemed to display how much fun he had watching her berate her own father like that, as if she was berating a child.

He chuckled and for that moment Rikku took the opportunity to soak up the blonde's appearance again, once more getting mezmerized by his face, his sun-kissed mess of spiky hair, his whisker-like markings, tanned complexion which boded quite well with his azure blue eyes and gold spiky hair. Speaking of his eyes, Rikku suddenly found herself get lost in them when they stared deep into her's and seemingly without notice she took a step forward missing the raised eyebrow of her father and the blonde.

But she wasn't the only one appraising, Naruto himself was taking the chance to actually soak up the appearance of Cid's daughter, Rikku and the very same girl he nearly crushed when he fell from the sky. It had been a good thing he'd manuvered himself in time so that he took the full impact of the fall and spun her around so she was ontop so she didn't get hurt.

His blue eyes took in Rikku's appearance and what he saw was quite...appealing, no _alluring_ to be honest.

Rikku was a 15 year old girl, but her actual appearance spoke otherwise. There was only a few words that could describe her, but it was her natural beauty that shined through. Unlike other Al Bhed women she had a more combined taste in both earthy and mechanical fashion. Her hair was medium in length and was tied in a blond ponytail and had two blonde braids which ended with two orange feathers at the end. She had a similar tanned complexion as his own and her attire consisted of orange sleeveless tank top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from the back. Around her shapely hips was a orange belt and below that she wore a pair of flared green short-shorts. A pair of goggles hung loosely around her neck. She also wore a pair of boots which also hand two orange feathers on each boot. She also had a large protective arm mitt on her left arm. Around her right thigh she carried from what he could see a leather pouch that must carry all her materials.

Overall, Naruto took in Rikku's flourishing beauty and he had to say...

_'Man she's...beautiful...plus she seems to like my favorite color orange, cool ttebayo!'_ yes that was Naruto's thought as he soaked in Rikku's appearance like a sponge. She was completely beautiful, so much more then the girls he'd known in his early life when things were more simple and less chaotic and filled with strife, death and war.

Rikku noticed his gaze becoming more intense as he looked at her causing her to squirm a bit. His gaze was making her cheeks turn more and more red as the seconds passed by. She was 15 year's old, but she had no experience with boys so this was actually her first time being with one, and one that as looking at her with such a... intense gaze.

It made her feel... _good_

_Incredibly good actually_

Cid saw this interaction causing a grin to form before he clapsed Naruto on the back shaking the blonde from his thoughts, at the same time Cid winced as his hand felt like it had just hit a thick wall of pure steel! What the hell was this kid made of?!

''Okay enough the googly eyes you two, you can flirt later.'' he said getting the reaction he wanted. Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed just a tad while his daughter went wide eyed before her whole face turned blood red.

''Dad!'' she wined, embarrassed, dazed and a bit confused at what just happened. She had been so enraptured with her fellow blonde that she lost all sense of the world around her.

''...bald bastard.'' Naruto cast his gaze aside muttering an insult to the bald Al Bhed leader, but there was no bite in his tone.

Cid just laughed out loud at seeing the two before clasping his hands on both their shoulders before he decided to speak. ''Now now calm down. So, before we get to eating I think a proper introduction is needed between you two since your first meeting was rather... improper.'' he ended with a twitch in his brow. He was still burning at what he saw, those two in that kind of position no matter how the circumstances led up to how they ended up that way in the first place.

Naruto and Rikku stopped before turning their gazed from Cid before looking at one another again and this time Naruto let out a sigh before reaching with his hand. His mouth stretching in a grin as he decided to go break the ice.

''Well he does have a point so I'll start, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, traveling adventurer and part-time author. What's yours?''

Rikku just stared deep into Naruto's eyes before looking down at his hand. Then she shook her head and a grin that was so similar to Naruto's split across her face. Slowly she reached out and grasped Naruto's hand with her smaller one, and for a moment she felt the surge of protective warmth come off the contact with his hand. His much larger hand engulfed hers and she felt the worn feeling in his hands.

Right there from the get-go, Rikku knew these were the hands of a man that busted his ass off every day, wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty unlike many other men she knew. And because of that she smiled even more before she held Naruto's hand longer then needed, enjoying the touch of his hand with her own.

_'So...warm'_

''Hiya! My name is Rikku! Chemist and Thief extraordinaire and part time salvager, nice to meet you, Naruto!'' she said with a bit of flush in her cheeks which grew as Naruto grinned back at her before they shook hands.

_''I wouldn't know it at that time, but that was the day my life was forever tied with Naruto's...and I would never regret a single second of it. He made my dull and boring life a big giant adventure filled with happiness, excitement and... eventually."_

"_Love."_

* * *

**End**

**This ends the latest chapter, so tell me what you guys thought about it, I welcome all criticism, but flames and trolls will be ignored.**

**Am I rushing Naruto and Rikku's relationship? I'm not sure...**

**Also this goes out to **_Skelo_: As badass as that would be, I cannot divulge what Naruto can and cannot do at this point in time. It's far too early, but...who knows, neh?

**Now time for bed, night all.**


End file.
